A Winter Wonderland
by Aureader
Summary: JAFF stories inspired by holiday songs. Most will be P&P and the Regency era (leaving space for inspiration) and I don't plan on messing with Canon relationships.
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to Christmas music the other day when I was inspired to set a few of them to JAFF stories. Each story will be stand alone but I'll just keep them in this thread to find them easily.

* * *

><p><strong>A Sleigh Ride Together with You<strong>

Fitzwilliam Darcy and his guest and best friend, Charles Bingley, looked to the clock over the mantle in the dining room of Darcy House. Agreeing it was time to rejoin the ladies, and after rousing Bingley's brother-in-law, they returned to the drawing room and greeted their sisters.

"Ladies!" Bingley declared. "I have the most exciting news. Darcy found an estate for sale, which should meet my needs. It is only thirty miles from Pemberley!"

In a rare moment of shared emotion, both gentlemen observed the calm smiles and restrained happiness of the ladies and were reminded of a family of women with much more irrepressible feelings. Their thoughts on the Bennet family differed entirely, though. Bingley never minded the exuberance of Mrs. Bennet and the younger daughters, the angelic, if cryptic, smile of Jane Bennet could make him tolerate anything. Darcy could only repine the absence of Elizabeth Bennet.

"I hope you are not planning to move there now, Charles," said the eldest of the Bingley siblings.

"Why ever not, Louisa?" the younger sister, Caroline, asked.

"Think of how cold it must be in winter!"

Darcy hid a smile at Caroline's concerned look. "My steward wrote in his last letter there is already a heavy blanket of snow."

"But surely that is of little consequence to us. We would winter in London, as always."

Bingley deferred to his friend's knowledge. "I usually spend the worst months at Pemberley, actually," Darcy said. "Roads need repair, tenant houses must be secured against the cold and snow, among other matters." Not that he would mention the increased demand on his mines during the winter. Caroline did not need to know he had even more than ten thousand pounds per annum.

"Yet you remain here now," she purred with a knowing look.

Darcy bristled. He would prefer to not think about why he chose not wintering at Pemberley, ridiculous fool that he was. "Your brother's estate is thirty miles to the north of Pemberely." He hoped that knowledge would make her less enamoroued with things North.

"Fitzwilliam is remaining in London because I wish it," Georgiana intervened. She did not care for Caroline's criticism of her brother and even worse, he unknowingly encouraged her again. She knew he thought he was persuading Caroline that Pemberley was unlikeable, but what Caroline likely heard was him giving her every reason to stay in London—where he resided.

Her brother was very intelligent but the most ridiculous loggerhead when it came to ladies. She sighed, sometimes she truly feared Pemberley would fall to her line. Of course, that would mean her brother would allow her to grow up and marry and no matter how much she deserved his anger over her ill-advised attempt at an elopement this past summer she believed he meant to keep her a child always.

"I imagine you are quite homebound in the winter. What carriage can go through all that snow?" surprisingly it was Louisa who turned the conversation back to its origin.

"Oh! We use sleighs!" Georgiana replied and belatedly realized she displayed too much enthusiasm. Not only was it unladylike—and clearly astonished her brother—but the setting could be quite romantic. The last thing Fitzwilliam needed was Caroline attempting to get him alone in a sleigh with her. She shuddered at the thought and almost burst out in laughter as she saw her brother do the same. Then his face took on a softened look which intrigued her immensely. She glanced to Mr. Bingley who shared the expression.

"Darcy, is there anyone in London who sells sleighs?"

"Of course..." he intended to say more but Caroline interrupted.

"I am certain they are vastly superior here than in the country towns."

"I could acquaint you with my favourite shop tomorrow," Darcy continued on ignoring Caroline.

"Excellent."

"Do you know any more about the estate, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline attempted again to garner his attention. She had beauty, wealth, accomplishments and her brother was his best friend. She only needed patience and persistence. She would win her gentleman.

Georgiana tapped her shoe against Darcy's, their arranged cue that she would deal with Caroline. "Georgiana actually would know more about the kinds of things that would interest ladies."

Looking to Hurst, Darcy arose to refresh the glasses of his male guests and made his escape. Georgiana managed to keep Caroline's attention for a few minutes and then invited her to perform on the pianoforte. Soon Hurst fell asleep and Caroline and Louisa fawned over Georgiana's performance. Darcy and Bingley discussed their plans for meeting on the morrow. They would meet at the shop and return to Darcy House together. Their respective sisters needed of the carriages on the morrow, but they could hire one.

Leaving Darcy House, Caroline felt more confident than ever she would soon become Mrs. Darcy. Louisa determined to become better acquainted with her in-laws, who lived a mild climate, while her husband prayed Darcy would never run out of his good port. Their brother was forming a desperate resolution. Georgiana went to her chambers dissatisfied with the evening. Her brother was in a testy mood and had been for weeks. She allowed him to ruminate alone in the library, where he wondered if he would ever cease to long for a pair of fine eyes.

The next day Darcy and Bingley met at the appointed time and place. After reviewing all the equipment, Bingley settled on a stylish sleigh made for two.

"Why this rush to purchase one this winter? For all our talk last night you are unlikely to take possession before March."

Bingley quickly paid the clerk and made arrangements for it to be delivered to Hurst's Townhouse.

"I am certain Mr. Latimer would allow you to store the sleigh at the estate."

"It is not meant for Lethenbrook Bridge. It is being transported to Netherfield."

Bingley attempted to quickly rush from the establishment but Darcy quickly threw out an arm, blocking his path.

"What do you mean?"

The anger in Darcy's voice surprised Bingley. He pushed past him and the men hired a carriage to resume their conversation.

"I am to own an estate! And I can still think of only one woman I wish to make its mistress. I will now be hundreds of miles from her family! That must surely remove some of your complaints."

Darcy groaned in disgust. Yes, he certainly knew the idea of distance from the impropriety of the Bennets would remove one of his objections to an attachment to one of their worthy daughters. Hence he stayed in London, where he could not quite _long_ for Elizabeth to be present in his country home.

"It does not remove the issue of Miss Bennet's attachment to you."

"I believe I am glad you perceived no admiration. She is not like the women you are used to being around. For you to see her sentiments you must be the recipient of them."

"Clearly you see only what you wish to see."

"I never disagreed with you on the other ladies."

"You are merely more bewitched by Miss Bennet."

"By your report she has nothing to bewitch with."

"She is pretty."

"Pretty! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and has been since first sight! You even acknowledged her as the only handsome lady in attendance at the first ball we attended."

"Impossible!" Darcy quickly declared. He recalled liking Elizabeth too much, wishing to find fault in her but surely he always found her lovely.

"Well, then if you refuse to believe you found her handsome at the time- despite your words which I perfectly recall- then again, what is bewitching me? Perhaps I find her so beautiful because I love her."

Darcy did not reply at first. He entirely agreed with the sentiment. Elizabeth was perfection but he was aware he found her more beautiful as his regard deepened. Never mind, it did not negate the concern for Miss Bennet's attachment.

"You have still only proven you are blinded. I am impartial and find her indifferent. At best she would marry you to secure her family and at worst refuse you."

"If she did not like me then why did she not discourage me?"

"She would not wish to wound your heart."

"But she would think marrying me with indifference or rejecting me would not hurt my feelings?"

Darcy silenced, stumped entirely. At last he could only say, "She is simply too reserved. Look at her family! She is the only one who does not make it perfectly clear what she feels on any matter."

Bingley laughed at such an image. "Oh yes, now you mock discretion! And reserve? As if you should speak! You cannot talk me out of this. I am returning to Netherfield and will return with a bride."

Darcy sat in sullen silence until just before they arrived at his door. "You will declare yourself immediately?"

"I planned to propose on a sleigh ride."

"She would ride with you unaccompanied?"

"You think not?"

"I am certain Mrs. Bennet would allow it but I do not think _your _Miss Bennet would agree."

Bingley deflated. It was the perfect image he created in his head. "What if there is a chaperone? Miss Elizabeth...I could buy another sleigh and she could ride with someone. That is not so bad."

Darcy's eyes widened as he imagined just who Elizabeth could ride in a sleigh with. He imagined Wickham a favourite at their house by now. Would she nestle in close with _him_? Would he see her cheeks turn rosy with the cold and offer to hold her close to provide heat? Would he make her laugh? And when she turned to face him, with that irresistible twinkle in her eyes, would he lean in and touch those tempting lips with his own vile ones?

His throat tightened but he forced the words. "I will come."

Bingley raised an eyebrow, a suspicion beginning to form but he said nothing.

Darcy only added, "Do not inform your sister your intentions or that I am coming as well."

He exited the carriage and went directly to his library, penning a note that he wished to buy the same sleigh as his friend, both to be delivered to Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire.

"He has come!" Mrs. Bennet burst into Jane and Elizabeth's room a day or two later. "John said he saw Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy coming up the lane. Make haste!"

Jane had yet to begin her toilette but Elizabeth was promptly sent downstairs.

She expected Mr. Bingley to be as amiable as ever but Mr. Darcy standing so hastily he almost tripped on his own feet, surprised her. "Miss Elizabeth," he said with a bow.

Mr. Bingley stifled his laughter at his friend's expense and performed his piece of civility. Soon they were all seated as they heard the muffled sounds of five other women readying for the day.

"What a pleasant surprise this is! We were assured you meant to return to Netherfield no more this winter," Elizabeth put forward. She hoped for confirmation that his sisters lied. She had imagined his friend hoped to separate them as well, and yet Mr. Darcy returned with his friend.

"I am sorry to make you think that. I enjoyed leasing an estate so much, Darcy helped me find one to purchase." Bingley wanted to beat his chest in pride.

Elizabeth furrowed her brows. He was not remaining at Netherfield? "And how long will you be at Netherfield, then?"

"Darcy must return next week but I am uncertain how long I will remain, quite possibly until I take possession of Lethenbrook Bridge."

She heaved a relieved sigh and replied cheerfully, "How nice it will be to have you here for Christmas then! Sir William Lucas always hosts a great party just a few days before. Jane particularly enjoys this time of year."

"Does she really?" Bingley felt lightheaded with anticipation.

After what felt like an eternity, Jane came down and Elizabeth believed she looked lovelier than ever. She smiled widely at Mr. Bingley. Mrs. Bennet stayed only for a moment before claiming to need to speak with the housekeeper. It was clear to all she hoped to come up with some excuse to get rid of Elizabeth and Darcy.

For her part, Jane could scarcely help blushing or even meet Mr. Bingley's eye. But every time he spoke she replied, praying he would continue the conversation. Hearing his voice, if she could not meet his eye, soothed her after his absence.

Darcy observed Miss Bennet's obvious enjoyment of Bingley's presence. He studied her closely and saw that his friend was correct. She was not like Elizabeth, so obvious in her enjoyment of things, but he could see her preference now.

He suddenly realized Elizabeth currently ignored his presence. He had not thought about it until now, he always felt satisfied with observing her when she was directed away from him. Now he began to wonder if she actually _disliked_ him, a thought which naturally led to a quick surmise of who she did like. It might not be a romantic interlude, but he was more determined than ever to get her in the sleigh with him. He would clear his name.

Bingley could contain himself no more and blurted out, "Darcy and I brought a pair of sleighs with us today. We thought you ladies might enjoy a ride."

"Oh! A sleigh ride!" Jane cried before sobering. "Elizabeth and I do not know how to drive…"

Bingley laughed and even Darcy smiled. "We hoped there would be no harm in being your escorts," Bingley clarified.

Jane looked to Elizabeth and silently beseeched her to agree.

"I will just go and ask Mamma," Elizabeth said.

Darcy watched Elizabeth intently and easily saw she felt uneasy with the scheme. After Elizabeth exited he excused himself under the guise of checking on the horses. He hoped to somehow speak with Elizabeth about her apprehension. Instead he overheard her mother speaking to her.

"There is nothing to be done for. Jane would not go on her own, you will have to bear Mr. Darcy as dreadful as he is."

"Mamma he will hear you! Besides, I would not wish for Jane to go on her own either."

"You will never get a husband! When I think of how you turned Mr. Collins down, turned all of _this _down! Well, perhaps I do wish Mr. Darcy on you then. Only do not allow him to vex you as he normally does. Mr. Wickham may call later and I do not wish you to be out of spirits."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed as her mother marched away. She began walking to the door, swallowing her fears when Mr. Darcy unexpectedly came from a doorway.

Already too nervous, she jumped. "Mr. Darcy! How-how long have you been in the hallway?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she could not explain why the sound of his hushed voice sent a chill down her body.

"Quite long enough. I must speak with you."

She swallowed. "Certainly. I believe it is only balls which makes me silent and taciturn."

He chuckled, the sound rumbling from his chest. Noticing his chest caused Elizabeth to realize how broad he was; could they even fit in a sleigh together?

"I believe I might say some things which will anger you but I know my friend would like a very peaceful, enjoyable, long and _quiet_ ride with your sister."

"Does he...does he have something of importance to say to her?"

"Yes."

As he spoke she retrieved her coat from a cupboard and he gallantly helped her, causing her to blush.

"If you are ready, madam." Darcy extended his arm and Elizabeth gravely took it.

Taking in her expression, Darcy hoped to tease. "I do not bite."

She managed a small smile. "No, but they do." She nodded at the horses.

He stopped walking and looked at her in surprise. "The horses frighten you?"

"Since childhood. I even dislike carriage rides, they seem so unruly at times."

"Elizabeth Bennet admits to fear!"

"I admit to facing my fears. I _am _going on the ride."

Darcy could hardly help the bit of pride he felt when he added to himself, _with me, Sweetheart._

He handed her in and helped arrange the warm bricks around her feet. Then he held out the large blanket for her to wrap snugly around her lap. They waited for Jane and Bingley to situate themselves.

At last Darcy urged the horses forward and Elizabeth felt no shame when she momentarily clutched his arm. There bells on the harness jingling. They passed through the small village of Longbourn and Elizabeth calmed, waving to the people she had known all her life.

"Do you do this often?" she asked.

"It is the only way to drive in the winter near my estate. My sister and I spend many hours out of doors like this."

She smiled brightly. "Just sleigh rides?"

He replied cryptically. "There are many things to do out of doors in the winter."

"Mr. Darcy of Pemberley skates and throws snowballs? I am uncertain I can believe it."

"Why should it be so impossible?"

"I had not thought you were given to merriment, sir."

"When in the right company, I can be."

"Oh, of course." And Hertfordshire was not the right company.

"You misunderstand me."

"Do I? I was told you can be very agreeable amongst those you count as friends."

Darcy's face set in a grim line. "I am certain Mr. Wickham has said all manner of things about me."

"Miss Bingley, in fact, told Jane that as you offended all of Meryton your first night at the ball!"

"I knew no one but my own party."

"And no one can be introduced in a ballroom?"

"You are correct, I judged better I would have wished to be introduced to you that night."

Elizabeth could not resist her reply, though she did not sound as saucy as she intended. "I believe you were offered such an opportunity."

A chill ran down Darcy's spine. He had soon regretted the words he said at the assembly, not merely because he soon found Elizabeth quite pretty, but because he was raised to behave well and he knew he failed. And now he knew Elizabeth's first impression of him was of such ungentlemanly conduct!

"I should have danced with you, Elizabeth."

She blushed but did for some reason could not bear to correct him.

"Why did you not, then?" Her heart beating wildly and she hated herself for it. She held her breath.

"I was in a foul mood and quite frankly, you caught me behaving dreadfully."

She despised the sinking feeling she felt. Of course he should have only danced with her out of civility. She could not remain silent and seem affected, however. "I suppose you attempted to rectify your mistake at Lucas Lodge then."

He smiled a little. "No, at Lucas Lodge I desired to dance with the lady whose fine eyes I admired for a fortnight."

Confused she scolded, "Could you not see Jane's preference for Mr. Bingley? And his for her? Well, no wonder you were in such a foul mood! In love with the lady your best friend admires."

"Good God, no!" Darcy was so shocked by her misunderstanding his words escaped without thought. "No, I did not see her preference, nor his."

Colour rose in Elizabeth's cheeks. "You did mean to separate them! I can hardly suppose what made you give her up, and no matter how awful you have acted all these weeks keeping him away, I thank you for returning him."

Again, speaking without thought Darcy explained, "I attempted to separate them because your family is of no consequence and is intolerable, not because I fancy your sister."

"Oh, so even the handsomest woman in Hertfordshire is not enough to tempt you! Thank you for explaining so clearly how dreadful a connection with my family must be. Do not worry, sir, we would hardly want to be connected with _you _either."

They rode in silence for a moment but he saw Elizabeth shivering.

"Are you warm enough?"

"I am perfectly tolerable."

He closed his eyes in guilt. "I am sorry. It is natural to have these concerns in a marriage."

"Why should you be the judge of your friend's happiness?"

"Because, I was judging my own as well!"

"What?"

"You! I wanted to dance with you! I want to—God help me, you are the most exasperating woman I have ever met in my life—but I want to marry you!"

"Oh yes, merely tolerable is able to tempt you to matrimony." He was insufferable.

"This is the answer I am to expect?"

"How did you think I would answer when you tell me you like me against your will and character, insult my family and situation in life and admitting to trying to destroy my sister's happiness?"

"So, if I had flattered you I would have been accepted?"

"Been accepted? Did you believe you asked a question? But despite all this your character was made plain to me by Mr. Wickham."

"You take too eager an interest in his concerns."

"Who can help but to take an interest in his concerns when they know of his troubles placed on him by you?"

"Troubles? Oh yes, they have been great indeed!"

He was so enraged he did not focus on his driving and the horses stumbled on the side of an embankment. The horses protested with a loud neigh and wild jerk. Elizabeth cried out and careened into Darcy's side. He quickly caught her to him as he righted the horses. Elizabeth trembled in her fear.

"Release me," she hissed when he did not. "In fact, we should call out to Jane and Mr. Bingley we have been gone quite awhile."

"Are you too cold?"

"No."

He brushed his nose, the only exposed part of him, against her cheek and she gasped.

"You are like ice! You are correct we must turn around."

He was about to call out to Bingley when she disagreed. "No, please. I can bear it. Jane is more delicate and she has not asked to turn. She waited so long to see him again and if his errand is as you say then I would give them all the time in the world."

"Then you will allow me to keep you warm."

"I am not your sister to take care of, Mr. Darcy."

"No, not my sister at all. I apologize. I meant to discuss this when we first set out but I am always so lost when in your presence."

Elizabeth blushed a little and was amazed to discover he believed himself in her power.

"Mr. Wickham is the son of my father's steward…" Darcy continued to tell Elizabeth of his past with Wickham. She was surprised to hear the truth of the matter of the living and astonished and disgusted to hear of his deception of Georgiana. She considered for a moment the inconstancies in Wickham's actions with his speech, the impropriety of his telling her so many personal details on a new acquaintance and saw her mistake.

"How blind I have been!" she cried to herself. "How prejudiced and partial!"

"It was my prejudice, first. If I behaved better you would have questioned his story. But there has been no harm. You are safe."

She shook her head. "No harm? I abused you horribly throughout the Meryton area."

"It is no less than I deserve."

"No! You are an honourable man, how can you say it of yourself? How can you make me blameless."

He took her hand and squeezed it and she knew. He had not directly said it before but now he declared himself without words. He loved her. He could forgive her so easily because he loved her.

She allowed him to hold her hand as her stomach flipped at the revelation. She considered what a wonderland she was in, to be loved by Fitzwilliam Darcy!

More astonishing was the realization that she could forgive him as well. He was not perfect, but neither was she. He first looked to find fault, but so had she. She imagined more than she ever saw. She previously determined vanity caused her blindness but now she thought better. As misdirected as it was, only one thing could cause that kind of blindness. Her throat felt too tight to speak lest she break the fairy spell.

At last Bingley turned the sleigh around and if Darcy could think of anything other than Elizabeth nestled close to his side he would have laughed at how long it took his friend to come to his point. A shiver passed through Elizabeth and he looked to her in concern.

"You are too cold! Here we will cover you with my blanket as well."

"No, I am well." She truly was.

Disbelieving her Darcy leaned to check the coolness of her cheek with his nose again but unexpectedly- although delightfully- Elizabeth tilted her face up just an inch and his lips landed on hers. They pulled back in surprise and Elizabeth immediately blushed scarlet. He pulled the team aside.

"If that is what it takes to warm your cheeks then I am afraid I must repeat it," Darcy said huskily.

Elizabeth looked up at him through hooded eyes. "You did say you would not take care of me as you would your sister."

"Elizabeth," he said as she slid her arms around his waist. Nothing felt more right in the world than when he felt Elizabeth's timid smile against his lips.

It was too cold for more than a few brief kisses and they soon set out to catch up with Jane and Bingley.

"Giddy up!" Darcy called to the horses as Elizabeth held him tighter.

When they met again at Longbourn congratulations for their friends were quite in order.

Warming by the fire in the drawing room with fresh tea and coffee, Darcy approached Elizabeth. "I believe that was singularly the best sleigh ride I have ever experienced."

Elizabeth smiled fondly. It certainly was one to remember all of her life. "Is it to be your last, sir?"

"No, I do not believe it will be."

"Then it is only the best you have experienced so far. Who knows how many more pleasant sleigh rides are in your future."

Darcy laughed. Dear God, he loved this woman.

Jane and Bingley saw it all across the room and admitted to their hopes.

"I hoped we might enjoy another sleigh ride, so long as the weather proves promising." Bingley said to his betrothed.

"I would love that!" Jane smiled and looked toward her sister. "I think Lizzy now enjoys sleigh rides as well, we should always have good chaperonage."

Bingley considered being disappointed but decided laughing at his friend would be better. He was too happy to care.

Two weeks later Georgiana Darcy was unsurprised to be summoned to Netherfield, where her brother was staying, again, for several weeks. She had heard enough of Miss Bingley's extreme dislike of Elizabeth Bennet to understand the source of Darcy's foul mood from weeks before. She arrived on the very day of a party at Sir William Lucas's. As she watched her brother and the lady she hoped would become her sister and Mr. Bingley with his Miss Bennet, she thought how nice a water colour of them all would be.

Elizabeth and Darcy's eyes were shining brightly, having made good use of their sleigh ride that morning. Gathering with their friend—and even the family Darcy had come to appreciate—was the perfect ending to their day. The next morning Darcy would approach Mr. Bennet to formally ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage.

When dancing broke out the engaged couples took the floor and Darcy even granted permission for Georgiana to stand up with Sir William's eldest son. That night the residents of Netherfield Park and Longbourn knew a happiness found only in the warmth of the love of family. When Bingley received a letter from his sisters confirming everyone in their house suffered from a terrible cold he could only shrug and wonder at it being the London air. He held hopes yet for his sisters to join him at his estate in the North the next winter and looked forward to a great many more sleigh rides. Here again, his friend was in perfect agreement.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'll try to get another one up in a few days!<p> 


	2. In the Bleak Midwinter

Thanks for all the reads and reviews on the first in this series. This one is short but I really felt like it should just say with Darcy. It starts off a bit sad, but some people really do have a hard time around the holidays. I hope you enjoy the ending, though.

**In the Bleak Midwinter**

"Were they cold, Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy's younger sister's usual question interrupted his memories. Their father began telling the story of Christmas this way when Darcy was a child. It had become a tradition, Darcy continuing when his father died, and it was only two years ago that he corrected his sister's assumption. Jesus was not born in December but such things were difficult to explain to children and generations of Darcy children were quite aware of how cold winters could be, as they always spent it at their estate in Derbyshire. Last Christmas Georgiana had asked to skip the story. Looking back, Darcy realized he should have realized that was the moment she decided to cast aside her childhood, culminating in what she perceived was a very grown up decision to elope with a man she believed herself in love with. To hear her request the story this year soothed his guilty heart. The holiday was always difficult for him, as he had even more grim memories than Georgiana.

He pulled her a little closer to his side as they—just the two of them, always just the two of them—sat in the expansive drawing room.

"It was a bleak midwinter. The frosty wind blew hard, the ponds were all frozen over and there was so much snow. Snow on snow; snow on snow."

He understood now. His father had explained it this way as a metaphor for the condition of the world as a whole before the Savior's birth.

"But Heaven could not hold God's love and so he sent his Son; a king born in a humble manger."

"A king? Everyone at the palace must have been very happy." Georgiana repeated the words that he first said on impulse and then repeated with each passing year until, in time he taught to her.

He shook his head. "Angels and archangels—all the cherubims and seraphims of Heaven—gathered near but only His mother bestowed a kiss."

He held back the tears threatening to escape as he recalled the many times his mother held a small baby in her arms. And as if in perfect reflection of the Savior being born just to die, his mother had to give her life for the one sibling that would survive.

"What can I give him? I have nothing to offer a king."

They both smiled as they reached their favorite part of the story.

"If you were a shepherd what would you bring?"

"A lamb."

"And if you were a wise man?"

"I would do my part."

"Those are precious gifts to give. Well, dearest girl, what can _you _give him?"

"I can give my heart."

Darcy looked over as Georgiana quietly cried. Handing her his handkerchief, he kissed her temple.

"Next time when you give your heart the man will know how precious it is."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he sighed. In time she recovered and the siblings continued through the motions of a holiday which brought more grief than cheer.

Two weeks later Darcy and his sister had arrived in London. Darcy was to call at a friend's and invite him to dinner the following evening. Of course, any invitation to Bingley had to include the rest of his family. Still, Mrs. Annesley said it was good practice for Georgiana. Heaven knew few people in the _ton _were pleasant, so his sister may as well learn to entertain them.

The butler led him down the hall to the drawing room and was about to announce him when Caroline loudly exclaimed, "What do you mean you see no concern in Jane Bennet being in Town? You heard her! She has come all this way to try and ensnare Charles!"

The butler cleared his throat. "Mr. Darcy to see Mr. Bingley."

Both ladies straightened. "Oh yes, do be seated, Mr. Darcy. Charles, I regret, is out at the moment."

Darcy kept his call brief but when the ladies separated at the subsequent dinner he examined his friend's morose demeanor.

"You do not look well," he said, startling Bingley.

"I am well...only..._forlorn_, I suppose."

"Because of your disappointment?"

"Yes."

"I am certain my opinion means little, but I am unsure it is a great loss. She was handsome but spoke so little and smiled too much."

"Yes, and I know your views on their connections and lack of wealth."

"You are incorrect. I only cautioned you on those subjects. If she gave you her heart and you gave her yours, it would be quite sufficient."

Perhaps it was the affects of the season on him, undoubtedly he was more melancholy this year than usual, but Darcy had a moment of clarity.

"Bingley...I must tell you...I overheard your sisters speaking yesterday. Miss Bennet is in Town. I believe she even called on them."

Bingley's eyes widened. "And what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that is not the action of an indifferent lady."

"Do you think she could really love me?"

Darcy paused for a long moment and considered all he knew of Jane Bennet. To declare his own opinions again would be selfish when Bingley was so clearly attached. He could at least offer the gift of hope. "I still wonder how easily her heart can be touched but if she truly cares for _you _and not your wealth, then you have gained a very great gift indeed."

"Thank you for telling me, my friend. I will endeavor to earn her heart, I know I already gave her mine."

* * *

><p>Darcy managed a small smile and although the wind howled outside and they faced months of a bleak London winter, a warm ember of hope emerged. Perhaps Christmastide need not be a time for mourning and solitude, but in Goodwill toward his loved ones and fellow creatures. He did not wish to gain a reputation as having a propensity to hate everyone. His smile grew as he considered those words and many others—along with the looks and charm—of Elizabeth Bennet.<p>

A little over ten weeks later Darcy read a very blotted note from his friend as he prepared to leave to visit his aunt's estate in Kent. He was able to recognize the words "marriage," "angel," and "Longbourn." He truly was happy to learn of Bingley's engagement. Bingley's courtship with Miss Bennet had proven to Darcy—who frequently accompanied his friend to Jane's aunt's and uncle's house—they were well matched and their sentiments equal.

More than realizing his friend's affections were returned, he realized how officious and selfish his interference would have been. As he began to give more with his heart, rather than be ruled by his fearful mind, the winter in his life thawed. Even Georgiana noticed and her own spirits improved.

Darcy considered how much he wished to join his friend's ranks of marrying with only the gift of hearts. He would begin again—with the one that held his heart—at his friend's wedding. He knew not when that would be, but resolved to be patient and hope.

A week later he laughed outright when his aunt announced a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the particular friend of Mr. Collins' wife- the former Miss Lucas from Hertfordshire- stayed at the Parsonage a mile from her house. Spring had arrived in Kent, and now in Fitzwilliam Darcy's heart as well. The winters to come in Derbyshire would always prove cold and snowy, but no longer bleak.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'll try to have another one up by the end of the week!<p> 


	3. Fitzy the Snowman

Thanks for the reads and reviews. I hope you like this one! I won't have another post until December 22 at the earliest because I'm going on vacation.

* * *

><p>Mama had let my siblings and I sit in the drawing room at my aunt and uncle Bennet's house to meet the visitors. We were to remain behind, at our house in London, but our cousin Jane had recently become engaged. The wedding would be after Twelfth Night so Mama and Papa arranged to stay a little longer than they usually did on their annual trip to Longbourn and brought us children with them. The carriage ride was cold and tiresome but the morning after we arrived we were greeted with a nice snowfall.<p>

My older sister, Sarah, managed to nicely while my brothers and I fidgeted and stared out the window longingly. Cousin Jane's betrothed, Mr. Bingley, was a very kind man. We all liked him immediately. He talked and joked with us. His friend, who Mama happily introduced as Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, simply sat there- completely still. Well, unless Cousin Lizzy moved. He watched her every movement. She didn't seem to like it either.

"Mr. Darcy," said Lizzy, "although my cousins live in London they have not had the privilege of visiting the museums. How kind of you to give them a display."

She spoke rather sharply and he he shifted uncomfortably.

"I do not take your meaning, madam."

Such cold politeness!

"You are the exact likeness of a marble statue!"

My mother heard and added to the conversation as Mr. Darcy looked entirely unsure how to reply.

"Oh, yes, the Darcys have a very fine gallery of marble. I know there were busts of many of your forefathers. I imagine there is one of you too, now."

"There is..."

"A very handsome image, I am sure."

"Thank you..."

Was Mr. Darcy blushing?

"I am certain that is what Elizabeth was saying as well."

"Lizzy was saying he was too cold and impersonable!" I felt compelled to correct my mother. Lizzy always said I had her cleverness about me, even if I was only eight years old.

"Kathy!" Sarah and Lizzy gasped in unison.

"Kathleen," my mother said in the tone that I knew meant I was due serious punishment later. "Take your brothers outside to play. John can accompany you, so there will be no rough play."

I frowned. What had I done wrong? We left our governess in London, she was to spend Christmas with her own family. John, the Bennet's footman, was very large and intimidating.

"I need to check on my horse, actually. I would be happy to oversee the children," Mr. Darcy suddenly said and stood.

He looked at me intently and although I was frightened I would not back down from his glare. When at last he looked away I glanced toward Lizzy, who was watching Mr. Darcy before she met my eye and winked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Lizzy would ensure Mr. Darcy did us no harm.

I took Matthew and Benjamin in hand and led them outside. Mr. Darcy followed us but stopped to ask the housekeeper a question. A maid appeared to help dress us in our coats and hats and soon we children were bounding in the wide openness of a country estate.

I entirely forgot of Mr. Darcy's hateful presence for several minutes as I chased my brothers in play. Then I saw Matthew scoop up a ball of snow and throw it- but not at me. Mr. Darcy's silk hat was knocked right off his head. He barely had a chance to react before he was pelted in rapid fire with snowballs from behind. Lizzy had snuck out of the house and formed an arsenal of snowballs while we played!

Mr. Darcy spun around in shock- and surely indignation- but was met with a snowball squarely at his face. She had no mercy and has he attempted to wipe off the icy weaponry she launched another attack. Matthew had joined in by this time and in another instant Mr. Darcy's front and back were entirely covered in snow.

I trembled in fear. How angry would he be? But he broke out in a wide grin before scooping up snow and, far too gently, aimed for Lizzy.

She jumped out of the way and teased. "A statue again?"

"I will show you a statue!"

He scooped up a large pile of snow and made a great show of aiming for Lizzy's face. She narrowly ducked out of the way in time. Now that she had engaged her enemy she was relentless. She lobbed another snowball at him and he returned it. She ran away again but now he was no longer content to be stationary. He chased her around and immediately we children joined in as well. He could not be outmatched by the four of us, though and soon we had him on the ground.

"Stop! Stop!"

Lizzy motioned for us to cease and she even held out her hand to help him up, although surely such a large man could manage on his own. He took it and pulled her to him, scrambling out of the way as she fell into a heap of snow! What a jolly soul Mr. Darcy had!

"Mr. Darcy!" she shrieked! She laughed at the same time, clearly enjoying the play.

When she caught her breath she said, "I suppose I deserved that." She looked at Mr. Darcy, who was covered from head to toe in snow, and chuckled. "We are even now. I am certain I am as bedraggled as you are."

"You are lovelier than ever. A snow nymph." Her hair had tumbled down during all the exercise and he pushed a stray curl away from her face.

Lizzy's eyes widened and although her cheeks were already rosy they became brighter and she quickly looked away. She hastily stood and dusted herself off, looking around as she did so. I saw her eyes alight on Mr. Darcy's hat and she brought it back to him.

"Come, children!" she called. "I think we ought to dress up our snowman." She looked at him for a moment in assessment. "He needs a pipe!"

I ran off to the kitchen- we were only a few paces away- and begged for John's old pipe. He parted with it easily when I explained it was for Mr. Darcy.

When I returned Lizzy was still standing before Mr. Darcy. They were simply staring at each other like a pair of statues now.

"I never noticed..." she said.

"What?"

"Your eyes are as dark as coal."

"I do not think you took much time to look before."

"No, I did not but I see now. I see many things now."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He took a small step forward. "I have often thought your eyes shimmered like when a diamond catches the sunlight."

"What does that look like?" I blurted out.

The both jumped a little and I looked between them. Did they forget we were still here? The boys had ran down and chased each other around an old tree but I was still holding John's pipe in my hand!

Mr. Darcy looked first at me and then at Lizzy. "It reflects all the glory of the sun. Bright and cheerful, blinding in its intensity. But a diamond is strong too. And..."

"Yes?" Lizzy and I prompted in unison.

"And made from the pressures of coal, actually."

"So, you can't have a diamond without the coal?" I asked.

Mr. Darcy only nodded his head and a slow smile spread over Lizzy's face.

"Here! For his pipe," I thrust my cargo into Lizzy's hands.

"Oh!" she startled again. "Well, let us dress our snowman."

She held up Mr. Darcyc's hat and he had to duck down for her to place it on his head. They both still smiled like fools. She handed him the pipe and he pretended to take a puff. Then to the amazement of us both, he began to dance a jig.

The boys came running back as they heard us laughing.

Mr. Darcy looked up at the sun. "I fear the snow will melt away today, we should enjoy it while we can."

"Chase us!" the boys yelled before scampering off again.

Lizzy pulled me aside and we came up with a plan.

"Grab a broom, Kathy and we will be soldiers. Our snowman can be our captain and we will march to the village!"

Giggling I ran off to fetch my newest prop and when I returned Lizzy and Mr. Darcy had the boys in a line. I held up the rear.

"What is our captain's name?"Jack asked as we began to march.

"Thumpety-thump-thump thumpety-thump-thump" Lizzy sang.

"He's Fitzywilliam Darcy!" Benjamin cried out.

"Fitzywilliam!" Lizzy choked out between laughs.

"I will have you know, my cousin is a colonel in His Majesty's army- with the Royal Horse Guards Blue- and Fitzwilliam makes a fine name for a military man." Mr. Darcy said with a tone of suppressed laughter in his voice.

"Of course..." Lizzy replied. "Or perhaps my cousin meant Frostywilliam. You are still covered in snow, sir."

"As are you Miss Snow Nymph."

"That I am, Fitzy the Snowman."

We all laughed at Mr. Darcy's new name.

We marched the short distance past the lodge and entered Longbourn village. A few children joined in behind us. Soon we were on our return march, Fitzy the Snowman thrusting his broomstick up as a baton in time to Lizzy's tune. Thumpety-thump-thump thumpety-thump-thump, over a hill we climbed.

Suddenly we came to a halt.

"Darcy!" Mr. Bingley sounded alarmed and walked forward. Two horses trailed behind. "Darcy, Good God! What have you been doing?"

Lizzy broke ranks. "He has been a delightfully entertaining snowman."

Mr. Bingley looked puzzled but as he glanced from one snow covered body to the next a grin broke out on his face.

"I am sorry to have to end your fun but it is time for us to leave. Darcy you will have to hurry now so you can change if we are to make London before dark."

"You are leaving?" Lizzy turned and asked Mr. Darcy. It sounded like an angry accusation.

"I will be back on Christmas, actually. We are to fetch our sisters for the holiday."

"Oh."

Lizzy suddenly seemed shy and Mr. Bingley lured us away with promises of warm treats in the kitchen for us. Just before I entered the house I looked back to Lizzy. Mr. Darcy raised her hand to his lips before mounting his horse. Only I saw her watch after them as the gentlemen left. Their horses galloped over the hill, reminding me of Lizzy's song but she did not sing this time. She placed the hand he kissed on her cheek.

A few days after we returned to London we received a letter from Lizzy announcing her betrothal to Mr. Darcy. My parents were surprised, but I was not. I knew she fell in love with him the day Fitzy the Snowman came alive.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth surveyed the decorations of the hotel ballroom and sighed. Christmas in Mexico. She had about had her fill of the resort. When Jane had pleaded for her to come to Netherfield after her boyfriend split and she couldn't get a refund on the discount deal she booked, Elizabeth thought she would enjoy a break from the cold and wintery weather of Pennsylvania. She cringed when her mother hugged her goodbye and reminded her to put out some to land a wealthy man and her younger sister giggled that she would put out a lot to get a hot Latino. Her father had just laughed.

Yes, a break from the family and the cold north would be welcome. Now as she saw a room decorated with fake holly, ivy and mistletoe while outside there were palm trees, temperatures in the low 80s and clear blue water–which would beckon her to swim if only recent words about her short stature and not quite slender figure didn't reverberate in her ears—she regretted her choice. Not an evergreen tree, a true one that is as there was a fake Christmas tree in the corner, was in sight and Elizabeth truly wondered if the rest of Mexico celebrated Christmas this way or if it was simply put on for the tourists of Cozumel.

Avoiding eye contact with the middle aged man who looked ready to pounce in conversation with her, she mused to herself Lydia would be disappointed. She had mostly only seen aging white men at the resort which was only slightly less awkward than the romantic setting which awaited Jane and Elizabeth in their shared room the first day.

Jane had better luck. She immediately caught the eye of a nice and attractive man. For the last three weeks they had formed a close bond. She and Jane both had hopes that the relationship could continue after both parties returned home. Pennsylvania to New York wasn't that far, really.

Too bad Charlie was there on business with his friend—the most dour man in the universe. They were practically the Odd Couple. Charlie arrived everywhere in cargo khaki shorts and a comfortable T-shirt. Elizabeth had yet to see his business partner, William Darcy, in anything but a full suit and tie- or to crack a smile. He certainly frowned a lot, such as when Charlie's sister—who had invited herself along to this "business trip" at the expensive resort—clung to his side, but he looked downright hateful whenever he glanced in Elizabeth's direction.

The strains of American Christmas music set to Latino beat filled her ears. Soon enough she recognized the unmistakable and ear-bleeding inducing lyrics of "Feliz Navidad." Elizabeth wasn't sure exactly when her dislike for the song began. Perhaps it was when the trumpet section of her high school band decided to learn it to mock the director, who loathed the song. She had thought it began in good fun but between December 1st and when school breaked for winter holiday the song had tested her nerves. Or perhaps it was when her college boyfriend was found making out with Stacey Johnson during the song senior year. Or maybe it was because William Darcy was looking at her just now with his usual disdain.

But then his eyes lit up, he took a quick swig of his drink and began to walk purposefully to her. Why was her heart beating so fast? For once his suit didn't look out of place at the formal event and instead Elizabeth could appreciate his powerful build instead of wondering if he was just ridiculous or that full of himself.

He reached her side. "Merry Christmas, Elizabeth."

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled as he just stood there staring at her.

Dang it. She shouldn't have tried the mascara out she bought here it must be gooped in the corner of her eye. Maybe later she could laugh at herself for taking Carly Bingley's comment about a true beauty having fine, long lashes so seriously. Now she was only aware that once again she was found wanting in the eyes of a man who appeared to not be scum like her Jane's ex-boyfriend Justin Wickham, even if he wasn't very kind.

Was he humming the tune of the song? _Shoot me now please_ was all she could think.

"Te espero, amo y felicidad."

She looked up at Darcy like he had three heads. How could he not know the lyrics to this song? Before she could attempt to correct him the leering man from before grabbed his wife and launched them to their side.

"You hear that Cathy? This man just proposed under the mistletoe!"

Before Elizabeth could correct him Cathy screeched and began hugging her. "How long have you two kids known each other? Just met at the resort? Holiday romances last forever! It has for Billy and me!"

She heard cheers from around the room. Kiss! Beso! She started to feel faint when Darcy put his arm around her and at first she was thankful for the support until he held her tightly and kissed her passionately. She lost herself for a moment–entirely understandable she told herself–before pushing him back.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually like grand displays but I thought it might make them stop."

The room had erupted in cheers but after a minute of gawking most people moved on. Jane and Bingley had yet to arrive and Elizabeth decided to use that as an excuse for her need to flee.

"I…uh…I better find Jane." She all but ran out of the room and was surprised when Darcy lightly grabbed her arm as she reached the hallway.

"There's time for that later."

She glared at his hand on her arm. "Let go," she hissed. "You're so full of yourself! You couldn't even get the words to the song right."

"Song?"

"It's "Prospero ano y felicidad!" You said "te espero, amo y felicidad"—which apparently Billy got felicidad and dicha confused for fiancee."*

Darcy took a step backward. "I was saying I desire and love you! And yes I was trying to propose."

"What? Are you crazy? You don't propose to someone you barely know! Or is it a sick joke? I know you don't love me and you certainly can't desire me!"

"Ok, it _is _a bit crazy to marry someone you barely know but I know I've never felt for you I do for any other woman."

"Oh yes, more disdain than imaginable."

"Disdain?"

"From the first moment we met you have been criticizing me and putting me down."

"When did I put you down?"

"I heard your comments that I am too short and chubby and not worth dancing with. Then later you and Carly came up with some ridiculous list of what a true beauty is."

Darcy turned red. "I believe I said that you were _curvy_ and if I said not worth dancing with it was only because my thoughts went in an entirely different direction on how to enjoy your curves."

"You mean…" she trailed off and blushed deeply.

He reluctantly nodded his head. "Te espero."

"Well…um…_I _don't do those sorts of things."

"I didn't mean that's all I thought of!"

"Isn't it? What else can you possibly like about me or know of me?"

"I know you are so generous you came on this trip for your sister. I've heard your stories about your family. Your job sounds fascinating."

"My job as a curator at a small battlefield museum sounds fascinating to Mr. Big Shot?" Elizabeth's skepticism was rising.

"I'm not Mr. Big Shot."

"You're here to buy a hotel or something!"

He lightly chuckled. "Or something."

"Why the rush? Why propose when you could ask me on a date or just to dance or something."

"Because we're together now. When we leave, who knows if I'll get to see you again."

"We could see each other through Jane and Charlie."

"What?"

"My sister is dating your best friend. It's pretty serious, are you blind?"

"Serious? This is a vacation fling for him a rebound relationship for her!"

"And what would I be for you? A booty call when you want to slum it in the suburbs?"

"I don't do booty calls and not all men are that way."

"Oh? Only every man I've ever met including your best friend by your own admission."

"I know your sister was just dumped callously and I don't know if you have a painful past as well but how can you think so terribly of me?"

"I have no reason to think good of you! Even if you didn't mean to insult me that first day have you not noticed how you have behaved since? Everyone walks on eggshells around you."

"It's not my fault if they feel they must defer to me or fawn over me."

"Isn't it?"

"They would do that to anyone with money."

"And then you just ignore them and make them feel two inches tall! You see them all as disposable."

Darcy's jaw sat in a grim line. Before he could speak again Charlie and Jane showed up.

"We were hoping to find you two!" Charlie called out enthusiastically. He wore an unbuttoned suit jacket and no tie. At least he had on real pants. "Carly decided to stay behind and swim again, although the presence of a fan club probably helped her decide. Come on, let's go in."

Before Elizabeth could say otherwise she was being led back in by Darcy.

"To the happy couple!" Billy and Cathy yelled out with drinks in hand the moment they saw Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, what are they talking about?"

"I'll tell you later." Jane nodded her head just before shrieking in laughter when Charlie pulled her to the dance floor.

Billy came over. "I must see you dancing."

Elizabeth looked to Darcy, expecting a sarcastic retort. Instead, he smiled and stuck his hand out to shake Billy's. "Thank you, I think we'll try out the floor in a few moments. I'm sorry to say you heard my poor attempt at singing in Spanish not too long ago, but you were helpful in allowing me to finally kiss her."

Elizabeth blushed but was intrigued by Darcy's different demeanor.

"I'm glad I could be of use then!" He called his wife over. "Billy and Cathy Collins."

"I'm Will Darcy." He turned to Elizabeth and allowed her to introduce herself.

Cathy sidled up to her as Billy pulled Darcy aside. "So you're not engaged? Honey, you should snatch him up. Handsome and rich!"

"Forgive me but I require more than just to marry a man."

"Oh, of course. I couldn't love my Billy half so much if he weren't such a generous man. But you know all about that with Mr. Darcy's orphanage here. He started it years ago and really has done a great thing for those children to put it in such a tourist location. And he has a special grant—named after his sister, Georgiana, adopted from Romania—to help people like Billy and me afford the costs of adoption. We should leave with precious twins named Ana and Maria in a few days." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"I…I had no idea."

Billy called Cathy over to meet some other people so nothing more could be said. Darcy returned to her side.

"Would you care to _dance, _Elizabeth?"

She agreed and he led her to the floor. Feliz Navidad played once more and she winced. "Nothing like your least favorite holiday earworm!"

"Can I hope some of your reaction to my declaration was due to the song I used?"

She smiled a little. "Well, it didn't help any that I was drowning out memories of my college boyfriend making out with my roommate to the song."

"Ouch."

"So, I've learned you're not here to buy a hotel, but rather to settle things with the orphanage you created."

His ears turned red but he waved off the compliment. "The Darcy Foundation created the orphanage, I'm merely the CEO."

"Oh, of course. I understand CEOs never have a say in the direction of a company."

He was clearly uncomfortable with the talk. "Have you read any good books?"

"You're asking a woman on a dance floor about books? You're asking a woman you declared love to about books?"

He gave a light smile and she was pleased he would tolerate her teasing.

"I am attempting to learn more about you and I enjoy talking about books and find most ladies who try to gain my notice can't talk about them at all. But you're different on both counts."

Elizabeth smiled genuinely. "In that case I could rant about the novel I recently read for awhile. Don't try a new book on a vacation!"

He was looking at her in disapproval again and she grew nervous. "I suppose you didn't want me to talk about terrible novels."

"No, it's refreshing."

"Then why are you looking at me so hatefully?"

"I look hateful to you?"

"Yes…"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm enthralled by the sparkle in your eye when you feel passionate about something. I'm amazed that you're dancing with me and we have talked for five full minutes without my angering you."

"Oh…you look at me that way a lot."

He gave a devilish smile. "Well…sometimes I like infuriating you. You get a special sparkle in your eye for that too."

They laughed and then he soberly said, "This explains a lot, doesn't it? You thought I stared at you and disapproved of you? And everyone else? I'm just…taking everything in. I'm not used to interceding in things until necessary and most people don't care to actually associate with me or are too afraid to try and befriend the boss. But I never considered people felt slighted by me."

Elizabeth laughed a little. "I suppose it was foolish of me to think a man was staring because he disliked what he saw."

His expression darkened. "Has some said that to you before? Or treated you badly before, Elizabeth?"

"Not more than the usual; all my boyfriends and Jane's too have turned out to be scum."

"Then why are you so quick to think everyone finds you deficient?"

"I suppose because my mother always said it," she replied quietly.

Darcy frowned. "I had thought so, given your stories. I can tell you love them but there are times when I feel angry that they made you feel that way."

"Why should it matter to you how strangers treated someone you just met?"

He was silent for a moment. "I wondered that too and the only answer I found was te amo, I love you."

Elizabeth could hardly reply but Darcy didn't make her. They parted with a tender hug the next day but texted a few times in the intervening week. Jane and Charlie made plans to go to a New Year's Eve party together with Darcy and Elizabeth going as well. The stunned smile on his face after she launched herself in his arms for the New Year's kiss was adorable. They were officially a couple by the time Charlie proposed to Jane on Valentine's Day. When they returned to Netherfield Resort the following December for Jane and Charlie's wedding, they happily ran into Billy and Cathy Collins again with Ana and Maria on their hips.

During the formal dance for the Christmas party hosted by the hotel a few days after the wedding, Darcy got on one knee as "Feliz Navidad" came over the speaker.

"I wanted you to finally have a good memory of this song. Te espero, amo y quieres casarte conmigo?"

Elizabeth beamed before answering. "I desire you, I love you and yes, I will marry you."

The room broke out in applause, her mother shrieked and Georgiana cried tears of joy, but it was entirely lost on Darcy and Elizabeth as they kissed beneath the mistletoe and danced to the music.

* * *

><p>*I was looking for something that rhymed with "felicidad" and couldn't find a thing. Then on one of the translation sites I was using it mentioned that another word for "happiness, bliss" was "dicha" and it said that was also the word for "fiancée."<p>

I finally met a real life Georgiana! She was a photographer on the ship I was on. I thought it would be neat to put that in there.

Lyrics and music of "Feliz Navidad" by Jose Feliciano.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reads and reviews! Keep them coming!<p> 


End file.
